jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jezebel In Wonderland AU
This Alternate Universe involves Jervis Tetch - AKA Mad HatterMad Hatter's Wiki page on the Arkham City Wiki: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Mad_Hatter from the Batman: ArkhamArkham City Wiki: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Arkham_Wiki universe - sending John and Jezebel into a world of Wonderland. This Wonderland is very similar to Jezebel’s own world: it involves her friends. The problem is, in this universe, her friends aren’t as friendly. In fact they’re downright evil. This was purposely done by Jervis as a way to create his own version of Alice. A dark Alice. A mad Alice. Story * Jezebel and John are sent into the world of Wonderland via Jervis Tetch (AKA Mad Hatter); he sent John and Jezebel into Wonderland because Jezebel was getting too close to solving something he was involved in, and he wanted to see how far she could last. * Jezebel’s friends and enemies are featured as characters from the book, but those characters don’t exactly resemble her friends, more the characters. For example, Jervis makes it so that the Queen of Hearts is one of Jezebel’s friends - someone kind to her - just to confuse her and cause her to go insane. * Jinxy and March Hare (Angel) don’t seem to be scared of the Queen due to how crazy they are. Jinxy, however, actually goes between being scared and being angry at the Queen. * March Hare (Angel) senses/ smells the Queen coming towards them, causing Jinxy to shrink Jezebel down, and hide her in the nearest teapot. John just hides under the table. * As the Queen arrives, she jumps up onto the table, getting Jinxy to look up at her with a clueless look. She’s going to destroy the table that was until Enigma finds and grabs John. This is when she leaves, capturing John bunny, but not before taunting Jezebel. This gives Jezebel a reason to confront the Queen when they go back to her castle. * Jinxy, Arabella and Angel lead her to the castle, but they refuse to go in with Jezebel. Based on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures In WonderlandWikipedia for the book: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland Characters Involved Alice = Jezebel * Much like Alice does in the books/ films, Jezebel is able to shrink/ grow via eating and/ or drinking a special drink/ cake. When she shrinks, John stays the same size - making him giant in her perspective; she is able to ride him this way, and often travels on his back. * Darker blue dress with white apron; the apron has occult symbols printed on. Has a black bow around waist. A skull is in the middle of the bow (similar to Alice'sAlice's Wiki page: https://alice.fandom.com/wiki/Alice_(Series) main dress in Alice: Madness ReturnsWiki for the game: https://alice.fandom.com/wiki/Alice:_Madness_Returns) * Frilly socks and dolly shoes, which Jezebel is not keen on * To match the black bow around her waist, she has a black headband in her hair. Her hair is kept down throughout the AU. The White Rabbit = (Bunny) John * A blond rabbit with his red tie and his white shirt Cheshire Cat = Balthazar * Purple with red and pink stripes * Black Tie around neck Mad Hatter = Jinxy * Colour scheme are Halloween colours: orange, black and purple. * Top hate with a ribbon and few bits and bobs attached * Big boots for stomping * Hair is shorter and only orange in this AU * Stripey tights, under an orange shirt and waitcoat; over the top, she wears a lilac tailcoat and darker purple bow * Note: The Gif below is wrong with her skin tone; she is meant to be African in nationality. This needs updating. March Hare = Angel * Angel’s whiskers are twisted and curl * Blonde hair on her head * Blue eyes * Tall * White with hints of grey Dormouse = Arabella (Arimouse) * Black with hints of browns * Swirly whiskers * Pink feet and tail; fuchsia nose * Caramel eyes * Forest green bow around neck Queen of Hearts = Silent Dusk * The Queen is slightly taller than Jezebel/ taller than Dusk. She loves to over tower others and look down on them. * The Queen/ Dusk’s outfit is much like Brandon UrieBrendon Urie's Wikipedia page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brendon_Urie’s (Panic! At the DiscoPanic! At The Disco's Website: https://panicatthedisco.com) outfit in the music video ‘I Write Sins, Not TragediesMusic Video for I Write Sins, Not Tradedies: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc6vs-l5dkc ’ * Sadistic in nature The White King (instead of Queen) = Jervis Tetch Queen's Head of the Royal Guard = Edward Nigma * Enigma/ Edward is the Queen’s general/ strategist/ right hand man AKA The King of Hearts. He has a developing crush on the Queen, to which she would use to her advantage because of her sadistic nature. * He acts cold towards others, but completely devoted to the Queen. The Caterpillar = Chas Dodo = Richard Tweedle Dee = Julian Tweedle Dum = Jason Bayard the Bloodhound = Jim Corrigan * Jim Corrigan is a dog that loves solving crimes. * He fights for what is right, or at least what he’s been taught is right. Mock Turtle = Aaron * Unlike how he is usually joyous, as the mock turtle in Wonderland Aaron is melancholic/ have a pensive sadness Other Characters * Amber, CB and Draco are the Queen’s main guards * They destroy all those who stand in the Queen’s way. Gallery References Category:Alternate universes